Gidget X Max Secret Life of Pets fanfic (SLP for short)
by crowm442
Summary: Decided too take a break from Dennis X Winnie and focus on a new fave of mine from Secret Life of Pets, i am not a HUMONGOUS DIE HARD FAN! So i might not be the best writer of said shipping, give me thoughts and ideas, and if you really want i'll stop this and go back too dennis X Winnie. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

(DON'T READ YET! SPOILERS!)

It was as usual a slow day for the life of the pets. Max and Duke now being best of friend shared and accommodated the apartment better, and things were calmer in the sewers as well, only one thing seemed too be a bit off. Gidget and Max seemed a bit worried. . . Worried because they liked each other. Gidget loved Max obviously, but Max was a bit confused about loving someone, all he knew was his love of Katie, his owner.

Max was sitting at the door waiting for Katie and as usual Gidget, was watching him.

Gidget slightly sighed.

"What was that?" Max called turning his head.

"Uh . . . Nothing." Gidget said shyly turning away causing Max to do as such.

Duke came waddling forward shaking his face from the water bowl.

"Hey Max." He whispered just low enough for only Max to hear.

Max perked up an ear to listen.

"Go on . . . I called a friend, he'll be your ride, maybe you could take ol' Gidget to a certain factory?" Duke said winking.

Max looked uncertainly at the door.

"She could be home any minute." Max whisper worriedly.

"I'll be your lookout, okay?" Duke replied. "The bird will let you know where she is in case she decides to come home early."

Max looked back and saw Gidget's head hung low in slight desperation and depression.

"She looks so . . . Sad . . . And cute." Max said recognizing her looks.

Duke nuzzled Max to go out the window, causing Gidget to perk up in fear and curiosity.

"Uh careful Duke! I - WOAH!" He suddenly was crossing the beams before ending up in Gidget's room.

Max was now right in front of Gidget, sweating slightly, and so was she

"Hi . . ." Max said gulping.

Gidget wagged her tail.

"Hi!" She said perkily bringing her face close.

"Duke called in a ride . . . How would you like." Max said finding the words. "To go with me to meat factory for a bite?" He braced himself for fear of rejection, only to get tackled by the dog half his size.

"Ah! I- oof!" He said through an onslaught of licks.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to go on a date!" She said perkily licking him all over.

"Great! Um when's the ride Duke!" Max called. "BARK! 10 minutes!" He called.

"Okay um. . . You first?" He said opening the window for the tiny Pomeranian.

"Thank you sweetie." She said giving him a quick teasing lick on the cheek and winking.

Max suddenly batted his foot as though scratched wonderfully by his owner Katie, and now he realized that he liked Gidget more then a friend. . . Of course he realized she liked him when she fought off dozens of wild beasts too save him, but he was clueless until now of his own true feelings.

"Hey Maxy, you coming cutie?" She called. She gracefully jumped onto a lower beam.

"Get going Max! She wants you!" Duke advised.

Max pawed the ground and went down following Gidget in hot pursuit.

Okay! Chapter 1, like i said i own nothing, and i will take a break from Dennis and Winnie to work on this, unless of course you want me to focus all my mind power on our favorite vampire x werewolf couple lol Mainly if i return to hotel transylvania i'm gonna work on the sequel to Zing-A-Ding.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if i seem a bit late on this lol here is chapter 2! And thanks too all the supporters.

Gidget leaped gracefully down the ledges being the light, puffball of a Pomeranian she was, Max however having been still new too the city life was shaking heavily as he slowly stepped down trick after step, after trick, after step.

"C'mon Max! Here!" Gidget said hopping up to his rickety ledge.

Gidget edged closer and nuzzled at Max's feet. Max lightly took a step, but could not resist looking down.

"Oh boy." Gidget said smiling, but rolling her eyes.

After a few minute Max finally was down on the sidewalk with Gidget at his side.

"So where are we going?" Gidget asked.

"Duke called a friend, he said he'd- WHOA!" Max said seeing what looked like a high speed chase.

A taxi suddenly zoomed down road with the shotgun door hung wide opened before suddenly whip shooting back around before stopping right at the apartment building.

"I shoulda known!" Max said seeing a pig in a trench coat at the wheel. "Ey Tattoo! Is Snowball around?"

Gidget giggled seeing the cute white rabbit pop up from the pedals.

"You 2 lovebirds better get your hide in here before the fuzz show up on our fuzz!" Snowball said in his gangsta like tone.

Gidget hopped in, but sadly before Max could he heard a sudden familiar voice before a tugging came at his collar.

"Max! What on earth!?" Katie said picking him up with a worried look on her face. "What are you doing out of your home, and . . . Sir, i am so . . . sorry?" She added addressing the human disguised pig.

"Max!" Gidget said, but all that Katie heard was barking as she took Max back in.

Max only kept a pout with slight whimperings as Katie felt worried for him.

"What were you doing?! And getting into that car . . . Wait a minute?" Katie said looking back too see the Pomeranian. "Max! No! I barely have room for you and Duke! Can't be dealing with puppies!" She said before they arrived at the apartment.

Max was put back in the apartment and saw Duke give a guilty face.

"Now stay." Katie said as Max sat down. "Good Max!" She added giving him a treat. Katie then proceeded to lock the windows before leaving again.

"I'm sorry Max! I thought she had been gone already!" Duke said coming up to him.

Max just sat there.

"I've never been scorned before." Max whispered head hung low in shame.

Max got up and looked out the window and saw Gidget on her pillow not even looking back, Max being unable see her face could still see a tear.

"I have an idea, but i think the sausage factory date is over." Duke said.

"Too late, Katie locked the windows." Max said.

"Leave that to me my friend!" Duke said wagging his tail excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Duke! You are insane!" Max said as Duke readied his feet. "What is Katie gonna say?!"

"Don't worry Max ol' buddy! I'll take the blame!" Duke said running forward and smashing headfirst into the window.

Max ran forward too see if he was alright.

"Oooh, there, don't say i never did anything for you." He said rubbing a bump on his head.

"Thanks buddy! I owe you big time." Max said hopping down every step.

Max crossed over and decided too pose for Gidget before she got back up 5 minutes later.

"Max!" She said hopping up too get a better look at him.

"Hello Gidget, you didn't think i wasn't gonna be here did you?" Max said winking.

Gidget's tail shook excitedly as she literally bounced with excitement.

"So what would you like to do now that i am here?" Max asked.

"Oooh! My soap opera! Can we watch that?" Gidget asked her eyes sparkling.

After pawing around Max found the remote and set it too her channel. They both sat down on the pillow too watch her soap opera. Max sweated when he glanced and saw Gidget starring at him with a big grin.

"So Max, how do you like my place?" She asked her tail wagging all the more.

"Oh um, it's very clean, and uh nice, and uh clean." Max said.

"You already said clean." Gidget said winking.

Max began too sweat more as Gidget got closer.

"Wait a minute . . . Duke is keeping an eye out for Katie, my owner, but he didn't say anything about- uh oh." Max said as Gidget's owners walked in.

"*Gasp!* What is a mutt doing in our house?! Gidget get away from him! You are a show dog!" Her one owner said.

Max not wanting too cause a scene bolted out of the window before he could be hurt. Gidget called after Max before barking at her owners

"Hey! Max is my friend! He's sweet and nice!" She said, but all her owners heard was barks.

"Hey come on now little girl!" She said picking Gidget up, however she kept barking.

"How about some nice treats for my little princess!" She said opening an expensive can of dog food.

Gidget though tempted kept a pout as she ate.

"What was she thinking love?" Gidget's male owner asked.

"I don't know, but our little show dog will never see him again if i can help it." She said.

This put Gidget over the edge, she shoved her food aside and jumped on the table barking insanely.

"Hey! HEY! GIDGET!" They said trying too calm her down.

But Gidget would not let up, so they had to resort too a punishment, as her female owner flicked her on the nose. Gidget was silenced for a moment, before growling and barking again. After another flicking on the nose however got her to quiet down.

"Sorry princess, but you are not seeing some dog." The male owner said.

"And if i catch you with her again." Katie's owner said to Max guessing he broke the window and not Duke.

"I will fix you." The owner's said too their dogs.

Well what do you think? I own nothing. Who's surprised they already are making a sequel for 2018? lol.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Max?" Gidget called through her window the next day.

"Hi Gidget." Max said.

They both were quiet.

"I-." They both began.

"Y-you first?" Gidget said.

"Uh okay." Max said. "My owner said if i don't leave you alone."

"You'll be fixed?" Gidget said saddened. "Mine too."

"But . . . I don't wanna leave you." Max said.

"Me neither . . . But if i get fixed, we'll." Gidget said shaking with fear.

"I know, we'll . . . I'm sorry Gidget." Max said head hung low.

Gidget couldn't handle the sadness and turned around

"I'm sorry i didn't admit my feelings sooner." He added.

This made Gidget cry a bit.

"I'm sorry i didn't admit my feelings sooner either." Gidget said trying too hold her tears in.

Max decided too go to his bed and think about what too do.

Meanwhile.

"Okay? So is the plan ready?" A shady character with no visible face said.

"You want me to bring the car around?" Another shady character with an odd hunch replied.

Katie was walking to get herself a coffee when suddenly a car parked in front of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Katie said trying too get around.

The two figures approached her and suddenly grabbed her shoving her into the car before driving off. Tiberius who was still keeping tabs on Katie caught the epidemic, and decided too report to Duke, but first chose too see where the car was going, before seeing the car meet up with another.

"Gidget's owners too?!" Tiberius said seeing them get bound, gagged and tossed into the car of Katie's captors.

He couldn't keep track of the car entirely, and so had no choice but too head back.

"Duke!" Tiberius said panting.

"Tiberius, what's wrong?" Duke said.

"Gidget's owners! Katie! Kidnapped!" He rasped.

"WHAT?!" Duke barked.

"Katie what?!" Max said coming up confused.

"She was kidnapped, along wit Gidget's owners." Tiberius said.

"GIDGET!" Max called.

"What's wrong!" Gidget said approaching the window.

"Someone captured our owners!" Max said.

"What?! Who would do such a thing?" Gidget asked confused.

"Quick! Tiberius, get Mel, Chloe, Buddy, and Pops! Me and Gidget are gonna go visit an old friend." Max said.

Tiberius nodded and flew too all floors too gather the pets.

"Duke! Tell everyone we're hitting the sewers! Gidget! You and i are gonna have a little chat with Snowball." Max said.

They both hopped onto the ledges before arriving on the rooftops.

"Hm my wolf instinct say he's *Sniff Sniff* THAT WAY!" Max pointed.

After half an hour they arrived, and saw Snowball hopping around joyfully.

"C'mon!" Max whispered as they crawled through the window.

"Oh hey lovebirds!" Snowball said seeing them both in front of him. "Sorry you couldn't have your date yesterday, too bad about Katie."

"Yeah . . . Too bad." Gidget said growling slightly.

"Now Gidget, let me talk, you linger, if doesn't comply, you know what too do." Max muttered.

"Whatcha knuckleheads shooting the breeze about?!" Snowball said getting suspicious.

"Oh well . . . Today something happened Snowball." Max said getting close. "Yesterday both our owners threatened too fix us. . . Today both were kidnapped by some unseen characters, and well can you guess where our first thought might have been."

"I dunno nothing!" He said backing away.

"Hm, hey Snowball, why don't you and i take a walk, guy by guy, maybe a small tour of your quarters, Gidget? You wait by the stairs." Max said leading him upwards.

After a small tour of the place Max and Snowball were talking in Snowball's owner's room.

"Okay, and this is my room. . . Pretty sweet, nice cardio recreation." He said hopping on his bunny wheel.

"Yes now Snowball . . . You know i like you dontcha?" Max said.

"Look Max, i can't tell you a thing." Snowball said.

"Yeah, well you know me, a big softy, but my partner . . . Gidget? You saw what she did for me, being the bad cop she is." Max said. "Me? I'm good cop, but am willing to leave you alone with her . . . The Pomeranian who took on hundreds of sharp toothed predators too save someone she cares for, but no matter how much a leader you are . . . Do you think you can outrun my friend downstairs? So tell me what you know."

"Okay! It was . . . Unfixed, and Unbroken." Snowball said. "They're a rival human hating guild we used to be on terms with and considered joining. . . Until they killed Ricky when a deal went wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Max was confused, but could see Snowball was highly afraid, something Max couldn't understand.

"What else do you know?!" Max questioned.

"Nothing!" Snowball said sweating heavily

" . . . Giiiiidget." Max lightly called.

"ALRIGHT! They're horrible! They don't kill! it's . . . much worse." Snowball said twitching slightly.

"What?!" Max questioned.

"They're a group of pets that target owners who plan or threaten to fix there pets! You can't face them alone." Snowball said.

"Then you'll help us?" Max said.

"I'd rather face Gidget then them, but i know some people who can help." Snowball said.

"You're coming unless you want Ricky's death in vane." Max stated.

"Look! I'm already putting Viper's death in vane by helpin you dogooders! You want help! GO GET IT!" Snowball said losing his temper and handing them an adress.

"Hmph, fine." Max said realizing there was no other way to convince him.

They both went downstairs too see Gidget standing watch.

"Did he talk?" Gidget asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Took a bit of . . . persuasion, but i got what we need." Max said.

"Alright." Gidget said. Gidget was about too leave before turning around and looking dead glare at Snowball.

"I'll have you know, that my dad also a Pomeranian was trained for pit bull fights, remember that next time you need a little . . . Persuasion." Gidget said growling darkly while baring her tiny yet needle like teeth.

Max and Gidget went up the roofs and made it back.

"Everyone!" Max announced too the group.

"Wha?!" Pops said barely hearing him.

"EVERYONE!" He shouted. "MINE AND GIDGET'S OWNERS HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY EVIL ANIMALS! WE'RE LEAVING TOO FIND A GROUP FOR HELP! NOW! WE ARE HEADING FOR . . ." He looked down at the address. "440 Pine Alley!"

The group all were nodding and decided too follow.

"Tiberius! Take Mel and keep an aerial view of the town the Unfixed and Unbroken might be after us! Duke stay and guard the area . . . The enemy might be in here for all we know! They seem too have rats around the area since they knew about our owners threatening to fix us!" Max turned towards Chloe, Gidget, and Pops. "You three are with me!" He finished.

"What about Norman the Guinea Pig?" Duke asked.

"We never can find him! He finds us." Max stated simply. "Okay everyone! BREAK!"

They all went too there posts not knowing that in the vent lay the little guinea pig who they just spoke, and after hearing what he said decided too go back too his room.

"Okay, now i just gotta get that number." He said fingering with a phone.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Said a husky voice on the one end. "Gopher?"

"It's Norman the guinea pig!" Norman said annoyed at his nickname but gaining a mob like voice. "And i got a bit of spiel for ya! Some friends uh mine got news on the cut of the action we took, they weren't too kind about us taking a few innocent owners! The nerve of these animals, but worse . . . Is they're contacting the Docile and Domestic."

Norman waited for a response but the guy simply hung up.

"Lord above help us." Norman said sighing.


End file.
